The present invention is directed to a device, in particular a charger device, with a measuring unit.
A charger device with a measuring unit is known, the measuring unit being provided to acquire a characteristic value of a battery which is plugged into a charger. This characteristic value serves to determine a state of charge of the battery, which can then be used to select a charging procedure for the battery. The charging procedure is carried out independently of the ageing of the battery.